


Need

by Crisplies



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little shame, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Gawd, Humiliation, I cannot believe I wrote this, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisplies/pseuds/Crisplies
Summary: Prompto gets fucked by a pack of voretooth. That's it.





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> First things first... please, READ THE TAGS! If this is not your thing, please don't read! I don't want to make anyone upset!  
> Anyway, I was bored so I decided to write my favorite FF character getting gangbanged by a bunch of dogs, don't mind me. This is like my first PWP ever so I apologize if it's...bad. I dunno. Oh, hey guys...question. Would the plural of voretooth be voreteeth? I honestly have no idea.  
> Hope you like it. ;)

Despite how much Prompto tries to ignore it, his time as a baby in the hands of Niflheim had left lasting effects. Not, like, emotionally. He doesn’t remember a thing about the place of his birth (besides a few nightmares of being in a dark tube of liquid and something shoved down his throat, but that wasn’t relevant right now). No, his problems were much more...physical. Not just the tattoo branded on his wrist, the demon blood that was running through his veins had some side effects. 

Some he could brush off, like being especially susceptible to sunburn, or the fact that Noct could never sneak up on him because he heard his best friend coming a mile away. Others weren’t quite as subtle. He had near perfect vision in the dark and reflexes much faster than the normal person, nothing quite superhuman but enough to make Gladio raise a brow in surprise when they sparred for the first time. But that wasn’t all. 

He had… urges. 

Of the sexual kind. 

Not just urges, it was a burning all-consuming need at times. 

And if he went too long without scratching that itch? The last time he tried he ended up nearly going feral and had to sneak into the nearest bar with a fake ID and picked up the first willing body because he truly risked doing something he regretted. His blood had felt like it was boiling and the only thing that could possibly cool him was to relieve his lust. 

Being on the road with Noct, Ignis, and Gladio didn’t really allow him much chance to sneak off and fuck, however. And no matter how much he would like to ride Gladio till he  _ begged,  _ or have Ignis bend him over and fuck him silly, the chocobros (as he had affectionately named their ragtag group) seemed sorely uninterested. 

Which was a damn shame, if you asked him. He would love to know what it felt like to fuck royalty. Prompto grumbled to himself as he guided his chocobo through the trees, gaze sliding down to the paper in his hand. The Chocobros were running tight on gill and so each of them took a separate hunt to be able to buy a new batch of elixir. Prompto had decided to take down a pack of Voretooth that had been terrorizing farmer’s cattle at the edges of Duscae. It sounded like something that he could handle. 

He slides off his chocobo once he reaches the area where the pack was seen last, running his fingers through her soft feathers he smiled at the bird. “Stay, girl.” He tells her softly, pulling off his bag from her saddle, leaving his other bag full of a pair of spare clothes, food, and potions on a whim, before turning and walking into the forest. 

He walks for a long time, the sun crosses the sky leisurely and Prompto is honestly starting to get frustrated. Hours pass in a slow crawl and his shoulders are beginning to slump in fatigue. His feet are starting to ache and he is honestly thinking about taking out his chocobo whistle and calling her back. 

Prompto kicks a stone in frustration, falling back onto soft grass on the edge of a small clearing. He takes a sip of his water and glares at nothing, a part of him wants to go back into town and wait for his friends because this is just ridiculous, but he doesn’t want to come back empty handed either. The blonde grumbles as he leans back to lay on the ground, gazing up at the clouds. Heat throbs through his body and he curses himself for not sating his need sooner, god he needs to get laid. He lays there for a few long minutes but sits up abruptly when he hears something move in the undergrowth. 

He stands up, pulling out his pistol warily. He turns in a circle, blue eyes narrowed in concentration. A silent beat passes before a large creature steps out of the trees making Prompto stiffen. He got his wish, it seems.

It’s the biggest voretooth Prompto has ever seen. Its narrow shoulders reaching Prompto’s chest and is at least fourteen feet long, not counting its long thin tail. The venomous spines at the base of its tail rattle as it stares the blond down, its dark eyes narrowed in something like intrigue. The beast scents the air, tail lashing back and forth as it steps closer. 

Prompto levels his pistol at the creature’s head, eyes stony. He is so focused on the huge creature he is unaware of the other voretooth sneaking up behind him before he is tackled to the ground from behind and his gun is knocked from his hands. 

He yells in surprise, struggling fiercely underneath the huge creature as the first voretooth watches silently. “Get off!” He yelps, attempting to push off the ground. But the beast has dug its claws into his jacket and has a solid grip on him and there is no way for him to escape. Then over a dozen of the creatures begin to appear out of the forest, yipping in curiosity, some crawling closer to sniff at Prompto but he snarls at them, eyes flashing as he continues to wriggle out of the hold. 

The first big voretooth barks abruptly and the creature atop him immediately climbs off him and backs up, the big guy must be the alpha, he thinks. Prompto sits up and looks at the striped beast warily, it stalks towards him with its head and tail high stopping to pick up his gun in its mouth before throwing his head to toss it into a bush far away from him. 

He keeps as still as he can as the voretooth begins to sniff at the air around his feet, and his shoulders rise as it’s cold snout begins to nose up towards the inside of his thighs. The blond’s hands remain at his sides, fingers digging into the soft grass and his legs sticking firmly together. He resolutely ignores the way his stomach swoops with heat when the alpha shoves it’s long snout between his knees to pry them apart and sticking out his wet tongue to run a wet strip directly over his clothed dick. He does not know what to do and his face begins to heat up when he sees the alpha’s wet pink dick begin to unsheath itself from between its legs. Like hyenas, female voretooth had a pseudo-penis so it was impossible for Prompto to tell from a cursory glance what gender the alpha was. 

He is mortified when he subconsciously opens his legs wider, inviting the beast closer. 

The alpha takes his invitation and noses in closer, tongue lapping loudly against his jeans as it’s thick member begins to peak further out from it’s slit. He gasps when the beast presses it’s snout forcefully against his crotch, biting gingerly at the fabric there and pulling at it. Prompto jerks in surprise, shoving the alpha’s head away and scrambling back further. He jumps when the pack that is now surrounding him erupts in a chorus of snarls that are so loud and powerful they echo in his chest. The alpha lifts its lips to flash it’s pearly whites, snapping inches from Prompto’s face before bowing its head and pulling more firmly at his jeans, a continuous snarl rumbling from his throat. 

The blond whimpers, reaching down to unbuckle his jeans unthinkingly. It has been so long and he  _ needs  _ it. God, does he need it. He is barely able to pull his jeans halfway off his thighs before the alpha is on him, pushing him over with surprisingly dexterous paws. He is forced onto his hands and knees and then without any preamble, there is a  _ tongue in his ass. _

The voretooth shoves his snout between his cheeks and slurps at the ring of muscle before diving in. His tongue is impossibly long and reaches deeper than any human and this is so fucking wrong and he needs to get away but he fears what the alpha may do if he tries to get away again. The tongue licks his ass like it is some juicy steak or something and Prompto swears he can hear the swishing sound of its tail wagging back and forth behind him. 

Prompto bows his head, shoves his ass further into the canine’s face and whimpers in desperation. His cock begins to harden, precum dribbling off the tip and shame hits him so hard it nearly knocks him over. God, what is he doing? He should stop, but his blood hums with satisfaction, and his little moans seemed to excite the animal even more and he doesn’t think he can stop. The alpha’s tongue leaves his ass with a wet slurp and suddenly the creature is looming over him, it’s chest pressed against his back and its large paws and either side of his head. 

He was helpless to stop the assault as  _ no, no, stop!  _ warred with  _ yesss, hurry up!  _ In his mind. He could only let out a broken scream as the voretooth’s pulsing cock finally slammed into him hard enough to knock the breath out of him. It was hard, thick, and painful, but also  _ good,  _ so good that Prompto found himself mindlessly lifting his hips to help aid the beast’s entry and grind back into that molten heat with a moan as the last rational part of his brain screamed at him  _ no, no, this is wrong, this is- _

But then the alpha was fucking him deep and hard. Prompto lay on his front, barely aware of his body jerking back and forth in the soft grass in time with the voretooth’s thrusts. He was too stunned to do anything but lie passive underneath the alpha’s ruthless, hungry desire. Gasping for breath as the canine’s deadly claws dug into the ground on either side of his head, hot breath like a furnace against the nape of his neck, hair ruffling with every great billowing gust of air. 

Prompto struggled feebly to lift himself up, to gain some sort of purchase but the voretooth was relentless and instead seemed to  _ speed up  _ at his weak movements. He whimpered, vision hazy with hazy fear and excitement in equal doses. He knew it was wrong and shame threatened to overwhelm him, but it felt so  _ good _ . The voretooth was scratching an itch he didn’t even know he had and something primal and dark stirred in his gut and howled in satisfaction. Maybe it was the demon blood that pumped in his veins, he doesn’t know, nor does he really care at the moment. 

He claws at the ground in desperation, trying to get away but somehow get closer at the same time. It’s too much yet  _ not enough.  _ He needs  _ more.  _ But the voretooth cares little for Prompto’s needs, he is nothing but a nice tight hole to be used. His pleasure is incidental if it occurs and irrelevant if it doesn’t. 

The voretooth’s thick cock pounds into him so hard he feels his bones rattle, reaching so deep he was sure he was going to burst, so fast that he couldn’t  _ breathe.  _ The power behind each thrust grinds him into the ground and it’s all Prompto can do to brace his arms for each lunge to avoid getting a faceful of dirt. 

The alpha’s teeth wrap around the base of his neck, nearly hard enough to break the skin as he pulls him back and up. Prompto dangles in the alpha’s hold, and yet still he continues to fuck him brutally and without mercy. The new angle is just right for the voretooth’s length to pound directly onto his prostate and Prompto can’t stop the scream from escaping him as he comes hard and untouched, white ropes of seed streak across his belly. 

Tears stream down his cheeks as the teeth on his neck disappear and the blond’s body is sprawled inelegantly onto the ground, but the most important part of him is kept right where the alpha wants it. The beast presses a huge paw on the space between his shoulder blades, pins him there. Prompto turns his head to the side, the savage  _ thrust thrust thrust  _ knocking the air out of him and leaving him gasping. 

He moans brokenly when the voretooth jams itself so deep he is hilted fully within Prompto’s ass. The base of his cock steadily growing and Prompto is sobbing into the grass as the alpha slams into him intently, short jabs of his hips somehow going deeper and  _ deeper _ . He grits his teeth and rips out entire handfuls of grass as he writhes pitifully underneath the huge animal, the back of his thighs sting from the relentless slap of skin on skin. 

It is a strange, brutal, agonizing pleasure to be owned like this. It is shamefully and depraved but Prompto has forgotten everything but this beast’s cock. There was only the fast lunges and the slide of his front against the grass. The alpha’s teeth whisper against his shoulder and his breath is hot and humid against Prompto’s skin. The grotesque paw that isn’t pressed to Prompto’s back is braced on the ground to the side of his head, his long claws are curled into the grass and his head bows low as he looms over Prompto’s prone body. 

He can feel the voretooth’s cock stretching him, inflating within him until there is no room left. But the alpha continues to prod into him still, dragging him back and forth from where they are connected and Prompto tries to open his mouth to beg him to  _ stop please god,  _ but he can’t quite remember how to speak. Finally, the alpha slows to a stop as his knot locks firmly into place within his ass. The beast pants contently above him, lowering himself so he is practically laying atop Prompto but otherwise holding still as his dick throbs and jerks within him. He can only whimper as the alpha lays above him and empties his load into Prompto’s ass. 

His come feels like molten inside of Prompto, like it is burning his insides and he sobs brokenly into his forearm. He is being pumped full of hot white seed and they stay like that for what seemed forever. The rest of the pack is restless, pacing back and forth and cackling like hyenas. One crawls forward on his belly to get closer but the alpha snaps brutally at the smaller voretooth and he quickly scampers away. 

Finally, the alpha’s cock shrinks enough for him to pull out in a wet smooth slide. His seed drools out of Prompto’s gaping, loose hole and dribbles down his thighs. It scalds his skin and Prompto feels shame roil his stuffed gut as he comes harder than he ever has in his life, his vision whites as his own come smears under his navel. A string of juices connects the alpha’s softening cock to Prompto’s ass as he hovers over him for a moment, gazing down at the shivering mess of a human at his feet before backing up to walk away a few meters before settling down in the soft grass. Prompto slumps onto his side, panting like he has run a marathon. Relief makes him go limp and exhaustion pulls at his limbs.

His reprieve is short-lived, however. The alpha has had his share which means there is nothing to stop the rest of the pack from getting a taste. He squeaks in surprise when he feels a hot presence behind him and realizes too late what is happening when another voretooth forces him back onto his hands and knees with a cold snout and mounts him. This one is smaller than the alpha, but not by much. The stripes of his body contrast sharply with his lighter coloring and he is covered in old scars, the venomous spines at the base of his tail quiver with excitement. 

Prompto wails as the canine slides into his sopping loose hole, the monster’s dick is fat and long and he fucks Prompto with just as much vigor as the alpha. His arms shake with the effort of holding himself up and they give out within the first dozen thrusts, he is sprawled on the floor with his ass up and the voretooth curls a gigantic paw under him and lifts him farther up to keep his hips right where he wants them. The new position allows the beast’s cock to hit his prostate with every lunge and Prompto screams as he comes for the third time, drool dripping down his chin and his eyes glaze over. He tries weakly to get away from the voretooth’s dick, it begins to swell, it’s too much, he can’t take anymore. But he is stilled when the beast snarls and holds him down harshly and makes him  _ take it.  _ Makes him take all of his seed as he dumps his own load into Prompto with a self-satisfied purr as he pulls free of the tight ring of muscle around the blond’s ass with a wet slurp. 

The moment the voretooth backs off another takes its place, but Prompto has had enough. He rolls over onto his back and swipes angrily at the beast like a cornered cat, his eyes flashing red. The canine pauses a moment -- he is small and wiley looking, Prompto doesn’t know much about voretooths but he would say this one is on the younger side -- then it’s dark eyes narrow and it lifts its lips to snarl at the blonde before lunging forward and climbs atop him anyway. It begins to thrust into the space between his legs but the new position makes it difficult for this Voretooth’s pink prick to catch against Prompto’s asshole and slide in. 

He ruts uselessly and Prompto for a long minute, whining in frustration. It seems that another one of the pack is not impressed because the wiley voretooth is abruptly ripped off him, there is loud snarling and a yelp of pain before a new, darker one climbs atop him and slides into him easily in one confident roll of his hips. The blond screams and whimpers as the voretooth begins to thrust mercilessly into his ass. He fucks Prompto hard and fast, pushing him back and forth on the ground as he pounds into him enthusiastically. This one is louder than the previous three, chuffing and whining as he slams into him harder and ever faster. 

The new position is both better and worse, he isn’t getting a mouthful of grass anymore but it is strange to be facing the voretooth as it fucks him. The beast’s breath blows over his face and it smells foul and makes his eyes water. The creature has whiskey brown eyes that gaze at him intently, they are intelligent and aloof and Prompto finds himself curling forward and gripping the animal for dear life to avoid looking at him. He curls his giant head around Prompto’s shoulder to hold the new position and continues to plunge into him, punching the air out of his lungs and leaving him gasping like he is drowning. And he sort of is. 

He is fucked longer than the previous two, but soon the beast comes with a roar bark that sends a shiver up Prompto’s spine. He climbs off of Prompto without a second glance and a big burly monster replaces him, surprisingly dexterous paws flip him back onto his front, apparently not interested in taking him from the front. It snarls and nips at the blond until he weakly rises onto his knees and presents himself for the beast, it chuffs and satisfaction before rising up and taking him like he is a bitch in heat. This monster nips and licks at his shoulders, ripping off what remains of his shirt to run his scorching hot tongue leisurely down his spine. Its thrusts are no less powerful but this voretooth does not seem to be in a hurry, it isn’t as frantic as any of the others and it seems perfectly content fucking him hard and slow. 

This, of course, doesn’t sit well with the more impatient members of the pack, all of them are eager to get a taste and as the minutes drag on some braver ones creep closer to try and fight the big voretooth off him. The big guy is having none of it and hunches closely over Prompto and snarls feraly at any who dare get close, long tail lashing and quills sticking on end. 

The blond buries his face into his forearms and whines and wriggles like a cat in heat, and the voretooth continues to lick him once the impatient pack is properly cowed. It’s impossibly long tongue begins to run through his hair and hot spit drips down his body, causing him to whine. Which seemed to excite the beast and after a nice long pounding, the voretooth howls his release and climbs off of Prompto without a second glance. 

The next Voretooth climbs atop him and fucks Prompto. Then the next. And the next. And the next. And the  _ next.  _

He is barely conscious and is soaked in blood, sweat, and seed. With the last bits of strength he has he spreads his legs as wide as they’ll go in submission. He doesn’t react as another climb him, he doesn’t think at all, really. There is only  _ thrust  _ and his head lolls to the side,  _ thrust  _ and he can’t remember what his life was like before now,  _ thrust  _ and he doesn’t know his own name,  _ thrust  _ and he whimpers helplessly.  _ Thrust  _ driving into him,  _ thrust  _ deep into him,  _ thrust  _ and he is coming again with a silent scream because he has lost his voice and cannot make any sound. A new body looms over him and  _ thrust  _ oh god, it’s so good and  _ thrust  _ giant paws press against his back and oh god  _ thrust  _ he is going to die like this but he doesn’t really care. The feeling of hot seed pours into him as another voretooth uses him, another takes him, and all he knows is  _ thrust  _ and  _ thrust  _ and  _ THRUST.  _

_ Fuck me,  _ he thinks desperately because he cannot talk.  _ Take me, use me! _ He begs in his mind because he cannot live without the continuous  _ thrust, thrust, thrust.  _

He is mounted again and he whimpers, this one is huge, bigger than the alpha and his hole stings with the stretch. It is amazing. He revels in the pain. In being used. His demon blood sings with lust and the white of Prompto’s eyes are leaking red as the demon within him rises to the surface and moans so loud it would make a porn star jealous. He arches his back and comes dry with a choked cry and still they keep coming. He has lost count of how many have fucked him but eventually, he loses consciousness whilst a skinny and bony voretooth fucks him.

He wakes up to a bulky voretooth riding him fast and frantic and whimpers helplessly. When will this end? He doesn’t know if he wants it to, it feels so fucking  _ good.  _ The agony is fantastic, and Prompto wants more. 

But then the last voretooth, the smallest one, an omega, he thinks, unloads into him with a happy gurgle and the whole pack has had their fill and they all laze around with satisfaction. Hot seed pours out of his ass, his thighs are drenched in come and blood and Prompto slumps onto the ground in complete and utter exhaustion. He has never been this tired before, it is bone deep and further still. Just the thought of trying to move makes his bloated stomach roil. 

He drifts in and out of consciousness for a long time, unable to really process what just happened. He is absolutely filthy, practically covered head to toe in come, sweat, and he thinks he may have pissed himself at one point, so piss as well. His clothes are shredded and left in the dirt, leaving him bare and exposed to the cold night air. He is too tired to shiver, too tired to do anything but sleep. 

When he wakes, it is morning and the pack is gone. He decides not to try and decipher the stab of disappointment in his chest and instead focuses on his bag that is just a few meters away. He drags himself across the floor and after nearly an hour of struggle he reaches his bag and shakily reaches inside for the chocobo whistle inside. He fumbles with the instrument for a moment before weakly blowing into it, he thinks that the whistle was too quiet but he cannot blow any harder. But after a long silent moment, he hears the telltale padding of chocobo feet and the sun is blocked as the chocobo stands over him and bends her head to sniff him,  _ kwehing  _ softly in worry. 

Prompto smiles weakly at her, shakily signaling her to lay down before reaching for the saddlebag where he had stored the potions Ignis had given him, he digs through the bag, pushing his spare clothes out of the way for the moment. He breaks two over his body and sighs in relief as the bone-deep pain and exhaustion are replaced with a mild ache. His chocobo  _ kwehs  _ at him softly, nuzzling his hand as he climbs atop her, naked and dirty. She stands smoothly and Prompto nudges her sides and guides her into to the left. He is slumped over the saddle, his hair is more of a mess than usual and dried blood cakes his inner thighs and he has to bite the whimper that threatens to escape his throat at the sway of her step. 

“C’mon, girl.” he croaks, “I think there’s a stream this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys know that female hyenas actually have penises as well??? Fun fact. You're welcome. If that ever comes up in like a game of jeopardy and you win a million dollars you better give some to me.   
> Anyway. This was fun. I might do more I dunno. If you guys have any suggestions on what kind of monster should have its wicked way with our boi Prom tell me cause I literally have no idea...


End file.
